


It's My Birthday!

by RayWrites



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWrites/pseuds/RayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants to celebrate Bucky's 99th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Fake name will be given to reader briefly, if it is the same name as your own, you can sub in Mary or any other name from the 40s.

First Person, Reader P.O.V.

“It's my birthday!” Was the first thing I heard this morning. Sebastian had yelled it so cheerfully. I just narrowed my [e/c] eyes into a glare at him for a moment then looked at my phone. The locked screen was a picture of us at the last Marvel movie release party, but that's not why I wanted to look at my phone. I checked the time, 10:33 AM. At least it wasn't before eight in the morning this time.  
Next, I saw the date: March 10, 2015. I groaned and threw a pillow at my Romanian boyfriend. “It's March 10th! Your birthday isn't until August, smarty pants.” I told him as I sat up and stretched a bit. Might as well get up for the day now.  
“Okay, not my birthday exactly, but Bucky's! Come on, we gotta celebrate!” How he was so cheerful in the morning was beyond me. I needed coffee first before I was a decent member of society again.  
“Babe, his birthday isn't until the 20th. You're off by ten days,” I informed him before getting out of bed with a yawn. I was about to head to the kitchen for my morning coffee when it was suddenly in my hands, plus a kiss on the check from Sebastian.   
He rolled his blue eyes at me when I looked up at him. “That's comic Bucky's birthday. Which we will celebrate too. I mean MCU Bucky. My Bucky!” He told me excitedly. Which I could handle more so now that I had taken a few sips from my coffee.  
“Alright, alright. We'll celebrate your Bucky's birthday. But how?” I asked him before setting the warm cup down to change into some actual clothes.  
I felt Sebastian's eyes on me before he even said anything while I changed. “Wellllllll, there's always that one thing that doesn't involve any clothes at all.” He said suggestively.  
This time, I threw my night shirt at him. “Unless you magically gain a cybernetic arm, no. This is MCU Bucky's birthday. Not yours.” I told him.  
“Can't blame me for trying,” he said.  
Once I was clothed, I felt myself being pulled back against his chest and his chin resting on top of my head. “Let's go dancing. Everyone at Marvel is holding a 40s themed party later, so let's do that. We can get you all dolled up. I can see if I can get Bucky's uniform from the first movie. It'll be great.”  
Slowly, I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. “You already have it all set up, don't you?” I asked him, even though I'm pretty sure I know that the answer is yes.  
Sebastian chuckled a bit before a grin broke out on his face. “You know me so well.”

It took forever to get ready for this 40s dance that Sebastian had set up for Bucky's birthday. He decided to go all out and call in the makeup artists and designers from the actual studio to get me ready. Well, to get everyone ready. With how everything was going right now, I felt like we were going to be shooting a flash back for the new movie. It was crazy.  
I leaned over to Hayley Atwell, even though we've only met a few times before, and asked her. “Are you sure that we aren't filming a forties flashback or something for the new movie?” If it wasn't for the fact that I really wanted to know the answer to that question, I probably would have been too nervous to ask her.  
“Dear, I think you would have known if you were going to be filmed. This really is just Sebastian's doing, though I do believe that Marvel likes the idea and is going to start doing it for the other characters,” she said politely. “Except, different themes since not all of them are from the forties, but I'm sure you guessed that much.”  
I nodded before looking around again. So far, it was only the women of Marvel here. Well, the women of Marvel and some of the Marvel men's dates. Honestly, I was nervous being around all these stars. Nervous that I looked ridiculous dressed up from the 1940s. Nervous that I'll accidentally step on Sebastian's toes while not paying attention. There were so many things that could go wrong, and I was nervous about every single one of them.  
“You look tense, Doll.” Sebastian whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Just relax, this is all for fun. I promise.”  
I turned my head to look back at him and smiled softly. He looked exactly like he did as Bucky in Captain America: The First Avenger. “As long as you look like that, I'm calling you Bucky.” I informed him.  
Sebastian grinned widely, showing off his pearly white teeth. “That's the point. Now this birthday boy wants a dance.”  
I giggled and allowed Sebastian to drag me out onto the dance floor. Right away, he took the lead and taught me the old fashion dances while we were out there. Every now and again, he and Chris would call out to each other and just talk in character.   
“Hey, Steve. You can keep Peg, I got a better dance partner.” He said once then winked at me.  
“Good, I didn't want to share anyways, Buck.” Chris replied before giving Hayley a little spin.  
Both Hayley and I came up with our own little story. I don the name of Louise and was Peggy's friend that Steve had joking suggested to Bucky about in the movie. Honestly, Marvel was missing out by not filming any of this.   
“I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, Louise.” Hayley said as we twirled past each other.  
I giggled and played along. “Thanks for telling me about this stud, Peggy. I owe you one.” I told her and it was my turn to wink at Sebastian.  
The whole night went on like that. There was even a birthday cake for “Bucky” and we all sang happy birthday to Sebastian before hitting the dance floor again. Already, I couldn't wait for the next Marvel movie character's birthday for something like that.  
“So, my dear, are you having fun?” Sebastian whispered in my ear during a slow song. I couldn't recall a time where we've ever danced so closely together. Then again, we've never really went dancing before either.  
I lifted my head from his shoulder to look up at him. “Yes. This has to be the best idea you've ever had.” I told him teasingly.   
“Really? Well, I think I deserve something for this great idea of mine.” He said playfully. And before I could even get the chance to reply to him, he was kissing me. But it was just a short kiss. Too short in my opinion.  
I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and tangled my fingers in his hair a bit. “Happy Birthday, Bucky Barnes.” I told him before pulling him back down into another kiss. A longer and more passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, we all know that Sebastian Stan is the type of person that would do this. I know I definitely see him doing it.
> 
> Also, if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
